RealRP
RealRP was a TSRP server founded by Defillbert and Ryoma. It rose to become one of TSRP's most popular servers in 2011. History In early July of 2011, a team led by Defillbert, Ryoma, Snakeh, Wake, Xalphox, Xeon, Vincetti and others decided to revive RealRP, which had been active in the years prior but had gone dormant for at least a year. At first, the server decided to use the Ventura City map. This lasted for about a week before some players complained about Ventura's lack of properties and appeal. Thus, the server's administration began to search for a new map. Wake suggested the Lyon map, as it had not been used by any other servers for at least one year. The other administrators agreed and Lyon was chosen. An organization named the Dolg was started by Snakeh around this time. The Dolg based themselves off of the "Duty" faction from the STALKER: Shadow of Chernobyl game. The Dolg owned the mansion on Lyon. After another period of about 2 weeks, the server changed maps again to keep an active playerbase. Wake suggested the use of the Arcadia map, as it was another map that was quite rare for TSRP servers to use and most players had never seen it before. This YouTube video was recorded on the server at this point in time. Gallery tx5.jpg|A scene from RealRP inside Lyon, July 20th 2011. tx6.jpg|A robbery on the streets of Lyon. realrpscore.jpg|The scoreboard of RealRP on Ventura City, July 2011. realrpscore2.jpg|The scoreboard of RealRP on Arcadia. Historical Entry from July 2011 FAQ Q: How do I create an organization in your server? A: Go to http://generalprospector.generalprospector.com/index.php?topic=3.0and use the provided application to submit an Organization Application. Q: Can I apply to be an admin for your server? A: Our administration team is hand picked, RealRP's head admins and Server Manager will always be on the watch for potential admin applicants. If you're selected, we'll request an application from you to know more about you. Q: How do I get a job in game? A: For organizations such as MCPD, MCMD, or any user-created organizations, you must apply in the appropriate forum, or be invited by them personally. For all E jobs, you can give them to yourself! Simply say /jobs in game, and an easy-to-use menu will come up allowing you to select your own job! Q: How do I report any bugs or glitches I find? A: Send me, Defillbert, a PM with the bug or glitch, and I'll personally fix it within 24 hours if possible. Q: Someone in the server is DMing, what steps should I take to stop them? A: First of all, don't start DMing EVERYONE else. 1st, take a few screenshots, submit them to our Issues subforum, and we'll likely ban the users SteamID if the evidence is conclusive. Eventually, there will be a plugin to allow normal users to voteban people temporarily when someone gets more then 5 kills in a set period of time, but this is a work in progress, so for now, you can report them on the forums, and use admin chat (team chat, with an @ at the start followed by a space and a message) to try to reach an admin. Q: I'd like to donate money to support the server. Where is my money going and will I receive anything in return? A: We only accept paypal! For all donations, you will receive a special Forum Rank, and based on how much the donation is I'll reward you in game through a completely RP related situation, so as to avoid mixing OOC and IC. The donations ALL will be going towards webhosting, a domain name, or possibly even upgrading server specs. If you'd like to donate, get in touch with Defillbert. Q: What kind of plugins is the server running? A: The server is currently running Apollo RP TSRP plugins, BUT, our coder codes custom plugins to be used in conjunction to make the gameplay experience more pleasant. These plugins are constantly and randomly added, and releases will be made in the news section. Category:TSRP Servers